Cafe
by Golden Eyes Silver Fangs
Summary: A fluffy oneshot about a moment between Zane and Danica at a cafe. R&R please.


**A/N**: This is my first story on this site, even if it's only a oneshot. I know new writers normally ask people to be nice, but if you guys don't like it, be brutal. I need to improve somehow. XD. It could be set in various places. **Warning:** This is just a giant load of fluff. Fluff-haters **beware**! I might be writing it again, in Zane's pov, but only if enough people review to say they want it. Yep, that's me, lazy through and through.

Disclaimer: Now, why would I be on this site if I actually, _actually_ owned the rights to this wunnerful book? These things are annoying anyway, even if it does save the lawyers (and me) a lawsuit.

Danica's pov

**Café**

Zane and I were sitting at a little café in the avian marketplace, going over architectural plans for the courtyard at Wyvern's Court. We might have been doing this work in the Hawk's Keep, but Zane had suddenly decided he needed some fresh air-- never mind that the windows were wide open in the room we were working in. I protested halfheartedly, to no avail. Zane took me to a new serpiente owned café that he promised had delicious drinks. It was a beautiful, sunny day outside with the perfect amount of breeze, and I found I didn't really mind. But I still had every intention of getting _some_ work done today, no matter the setting.

Zane had ordered us a serpiente dessert from the lady who worked there. It had just arrived, and I was sipping it delicately. The cold, sweet liquid was perfect for the warmth of the day. Zane told me it was a mixture of ice, fruit juice, yogurt, and some other ingredients. Whatever was in it, the drink was quite good. Ever since Zane became my alistair, I was trying more new things in months than I had done in years, I thought to myself with a mixture of chagrin and amusement.

He caught my eye across the table and grinned. "Like it?" Zane was teasing, I knew. He didn't need to ask. The smile when I took my first sip was answer enough.

"Yes, Zane, for your information the drink _is_ very nice. Thank you very much for proving me wrong about food yet again. I'm going to have to force you to try some avian dishes, if only for the sake of laughing at you," I replied.

"I love being right."

I flicked him lightly on the wrist, and he laughed. Zane's loud, unabashed laughter caused several avian matrons sitting at a table not far from us to glare. I tried to ignore them, telling myself that they would come around in time. They were sitting at a serpiente's shop, after all, and I could see one or two of the ladies had a drink similar to mine in front of them.

"We should get to work." I said decisively. I pulled out some designs the Marcio's foreman had given me as candidates to be put in the new keep/palace. The Marcio was a family, like the Aurita, which had a business in sculpture and carving, especially marble and other such stone. The first was of a fountain for the center of the courtyard. I flipped through the pages of possible decorations and carvings, talking about them absently as I browsed. Finally I came to a detailed sketch of a statue.

"Look at this. It's a hawk and a cobra, but without it's hood raised, so it's a little harder to tell what kind of snake the serpent is, but the meaning is clear. The way they're poised makes it look like they're dancing, don't you think?" Hope filled me at this sign of acceptance and support from one of my people for the two kinds and lands to be united.

I looked at Zane to find he was staring, apparently mesmerized at a spot below my ear. "Zane?" I said, a little annoyed he apparently paid no attention at all to what I had been saying for the past ten minutes or so.

He finally broke his gaze with the incredibly fascinating background to look me in the eye. "Yes? What were you talking about?"

"Just trying to plan a courtyard at the new palace-keep, nothing terribly important," I answered dryly, "I was asking you—_what_ are you staring at?" I finally snapped. He had returned his eyes distractedly to what he had been studying before in the middle of my speech.

Instead of answering, Zane reached out a hand and wrapped a loose curl blowing in the breeze around his finger, and then tucking it behind my ear. He let his hand linger there for a few impossibly long moments, making my heart beat faster, and brushed the back of his hand along the curve of my cheek when he finally pulled away. "Sorry. That strand was driving me crazy," Zane explained when he raised his garnet gaze to my own.

Distantly I noticed the matrons at the other table were regarding us with undisguised disapproval. "How risqué, but what else would you expect but indecent behavior from a serpiente?" one remarked loudly enough for us to hear. She obviously didn't recognize us; while most subjects had no problem with pointing out rudeness or inappropriate behavior in the few serpiente that had moved here, they wouldn't be so free in their chastisement of royal serpiente.

On impulse, I decided to shock her. It was not the wisest move I had ever made, but it gave me such a smug glow afterwards, I could not find the will to repent it. I leaned into Zane across the little table and brushed my lips across his cheek, then kissed my way to his lips. I tasted a faint flavor of strawberry on his mouth. I turned my head as I broke the kiss, so the avian lady could see my face. Zane lifted his hand—he had caught on immediately—and gave her a sarcastic wave.

She gasped in amazement, and more than a little disbelief. The poor raven looked practically paralyzed. I was surprised at myself too. I hadn't realized Zane's influence would make me break from my avian upbringing enough to kiss him in public, and in the avian market too. In a serpiente market, it was practically expected, but definitely not here.

Zane nudged me with his elbow and turned his head the slightest amount toward the café door. The serpiente lady who had sold us our drinks stood in the doorway, trying desperately to contain herself from bursting out laughing.

I glanced back toward the woman I had shocked. The expression on her face truly was priceless. Her companions were rapidly packing up their purchases, and they left just as quickly, with many furtive glances behind. As soon as they were out of sight, I collapsed with laughter.

Later the serpiente came up to me and gave me a bottle of the drink I had had earlier.

I hesitated to take the gift. "Thank you, but I don't understand. What's this for?" I would be glad to have some more, but didn't want to take advantage of royal status or for the shop owner to feel she needed to ingratiate herself to the Tuuli Thea.

"For that absolutely splendid shock you gave that lady," she replied cheerfully, "To tell the truth, that group had been getting on my nerves, and that was the best laugh I've had in a while. Even better, it was at their expense. Come back anytime!" She waved us away, but not before she had told us her name, Lorika, and given us an invitation for a free ice cream or sundae.

"Well, that was interesting," Zane remarked.

"We didn't get much done," I sighed.

"Oh well. There's always tomorrow, and you can't say you didn't enjoy today."

"You're right, about tomorrow at least. But what would my mother say if she saw me? She'll hear of it anyway through the gossip at court, and won't be happy." I sighed. I didn't want to face the scolding that was undoubtedly coming.

"Yes, I'm surprised at you, Danica. That was a completely improper kiss." Zane was smiling; I could tell by his voice.

"No it wasn't," I replied, surprised, "We were in public, what do you think—oh. I know what you want."

He only nodded, the smirk even more apparent.

"What makes you think you're going to get it?" I wanted to know.

"You love me."

Too true. What else could I do? So I pulled his face down and gave him a proper kiss to end the evening.

_finis_

Review please!


End file.
